Integrated circuitry includes a plurality of different type of electronic components or devices, some of which electrically connect with one another and others of which are electrically isolated from one another. By way of example only, exemplary devices include field effect transistors, capacitors and conductive lines. Field effect transistors are commonly composed of a pair of source/drain regions having a switchable channel region formed therebetween which is controlled by a conductive gate. Conductive electrical contact is typically made to one or both of the source/drain regions to connect the transistor with other integrated circuitry devices.
Conductive lines, for example transistor gate lines, can extend or run globally over large areas of a substrate comprising the integrated circuitry. Some conductive lines are much shorter and associated with very small portions of integrated circuitry, and are typically referred to as local interconnects. For example, and by way of example only, some local interconnects electrically connect source/drain regions of different field effect transistors. Further by way of example only, some local interconnects electrically connect a source/drain region of one transistor with a gate of another transistor. Further by way of example only, local interconnects are utilized to connect different conductive node regions of the integrated circuitry which do not necessarily constitute any portion of a field effect transistor.
While the invention was motivated in addressing the above identified issues, it is in no way so limited. The invention is only limited by the accompanying claims as literally worded, without interpretative or other limiting reference to the specification, and in accordance with the doctrine of equivalents.